gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Lightsaber
"This was the formal weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. More skill than simple sight was required for its use. An elegant weapon. It was a symbol as well. Anyone can use a blaster or a fusioncutter—but to use a lightsaber ''well was a mark of someone cut above the ordinary." ― Obi-Wan Kenobi [src] Designed as much for elegance in combat as for ceremony, the '''lightsaber' was a distinctive weapon, the very image of which was inextricably bound with the mythos of the Jedi and the Sith. It was a blade of pure energy emitted from a hilt most often crafted by the wielder to match their own needs, preferences, and style. Because of the unique balance of the saber, with all its weight in the hilt, and a strong gyroscopic effect it was very difficult for the untrained to wield. In the hands of an expert in tune with the Force, such as the Jedi or their fallen brethren, the Sith, the lightsaber was a weapon to be greatly respected, even feared. To wield a lightsaber was to demonstrate incredible skill and confidence, as well as masterly dexterity and attunement to the Force. Through the millennia of their use, the lightsaber became synonymous with the Jedi and their values to uphold peace and justice throughout the galaxy. This perception endured despite the many early conflicts with Sith and Dark Jedi who also wielded what the general populace often called laser swords. * Katarn. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Sidiouslightsaberside.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Sidiouslightsaberside.jpg Darth Sidious's electrum lightsaber. Electrum—A lightsaber with a hilt forged from gold-like electrum was often called an "Electrum lightsaber." The electrum finish gave the lightsaber a majestic, regal appearance. In the last days of the Old Jedi Order, golden and electrum lightsabers were reserved for senior members of the Jedi Council. Mace Windu's and Darth Sidious's lightsabers were examples of such kind. [1] Curve-hilted lightsaber—A standard design during the prime of Form II lightsaber combat, curved hilts allowed more precise movements as well as reasonable flexibility in lightsaber-to- lightsaber combat. It was also more complex and gave the maker more of a challenge in aligning its crystals. This lightsaber was known to be used by Count Dooku, his apprentice Komari Vosa, and later his Dark Side Adept Asajj Ventress. Ventress's lightsabers could combine to make a curved double blade. This was also known as paired lightsabers. The Wookiee Jedi Master Tyvokka used a curved blade, suggesting that he may have been a practitioner of Makashi. Prior to the Battle of Ruusan, the Sith Master Na'daz possessed a lightsaber with a curved hilt. Na'daz's apprentice, Kas'im, acquired that weapon after killing him, and he later presented it to Darth Bane. [2] Blade variants "Dual-phase blades seem to be something of a fad among Jedi at certain points" ―Luke Skywalker [src] Dual-phase Lightsaber—This rare type of lightsaber used a combination of focusing crystals to create a blade that could extend up to double the original length with a simple activation. Unlike typical lightsabers, which often possessed a manual adjuster for reducing the blade emission, the dual-phased blade could be triggered in an instant, adding an element of surprise to catch an opponent off guard. Additionally, dual-phase lightsabers also had a blade-width adjust. Gantoris wielded such a lightsaber, as did Corran Horn and Darth Vader. Great Lightsaber or Lightclub—Special focusing crystals and power systems enabled this rare lightsaber to project a blade up to 3 meters in length. These large lightsabers were generally used only by beings of immense stature. Gorc, a mutated Gamorrean Dark Jedi, used such a weapon. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:NewYoda2.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:NewYoda2.jpg Yoda wielding his short lightsaber. Short Lightsaber or Shoto—A lightsaber employing a shorter blade than the more common lightsaber. The smaller blade allowed for easier use in combat by those Jedi who were of a smaller stature, such as Jedi Masters Yoda, Yaddle, and Tsui Choi. Also, a shoto was sometimes utilized in the Niman (Jar'Kai) combat style by individuals of normal stature, for example the ancient Jedi Master Kavar and a number of Darth Malak's dark side minions. [2] The shoto could also be used as an assault knife. Luke Skywalker constructed his own shoto after the Battle of Endor. Master Sora Bulq during the Clone Wars era was known to carry a shoto which he used in combat with Senior Jedi Master Mace Windu. Those not sensitive to the Force could use this type of lightsaber due to its shorter blade. Training lightsabers—The training lightsaber was used by Jedi younglings, to practice lightsaber combat. While non-lethal, contact with the blade could cause bruising and even minor burns. This type of lightsaber was often used in conjunction with the basic Shii-Cho style of lightsaber combat. It was also used by Padawans and training droids in the Jedi Praxeum during the New Jedi Order. [2] Underwater Lightsaber—While most lightsabers short out when the blade touches water, this blade was made to operate underwater due to two crystals employing a bifurcating cyclical-ignition pulse. It was carried by Kit Fisto during the battle on Mon Calamari, during the Clone Wars. Other Jedi whose lightsabers were functional underwater were Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, [3] Qu Rahn, and Asajj Ventress. [4] Unusual Weapon Variants Double-bladed lightsaber — also called a Saberstaff, Lightsaber Lance, Doublesaber, or Lightstaff — A long-hilted version of the standard lightsaber which could emit a blade from both ends. This is the most common of the rarer forms of lightsabers. Each blade could be activated independently of one another or simultaneously. It could be one hilt or two normal lightsabers attached together. This was often even more dangerous to the untrained wielder than to the opponent. It came to be known as a "Sith lightsaber" because it was preferred by Sith and was possibly invented by Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun, whose lightsaber was both double-bladed and dual-phase. This made his personal style of lightsaber combat very complex, as he would vary the strength and length of either blade independently; sometimes letting the opponent's blade pass right through his, sometimes blocking. Darth Maul was inspired by Kun and created his own saberstaff which he used to duel Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn simultaneously. Although double-bladed lightsabers were commonly believed to be aggressive and destructive, Bastila Shan and Shado Vao were two of the few light side Force-users to wield a double-bladed lightsaber. Also, when Darth Vader led the raid on the Jedi Temple, several Jedi were encountered using double-bladed lightsabers. A number of hilt varieties of this lightsaber type existed during the time of the New Jedi Order, but it is unknown if Force sensitives of other eras conformed to these standardized hilt options. Known hilts were: Guardian, Avenger, Vindicator, Champion, and Vanquisher. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Githany_lightwhip.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Githany_lightwhip.jpg Githany fights Kiel Charny with her lightwhip. Lightwhip—The lightwhip was an exotic variation of the lightsaber that only specially-trained Jedi could wield. It could either have a solid core of cortosis or other lightsaber-resistant minerals (see below) or it could be a blade of pure energy. Like the lightsaber, it emitted a coherent beam of energy, but unlike the lightsaber's, it was long and flexible enough to be wielded like a whip. Known users of the lightwhip included Jedi Kit Fisto, Sith Lady Lumiya, the Sith Lady Githany, Nightsister Silri, bounty hunter Vianna D'Pow, and possibly the Black Sun Vigo Xist. Tonfa-style lightsaber—A rare perpendicular-gripped type of lightsaber. Maris Brood, a Zabrak Jedi, used such a hilt. Sinya, a Twi'lek Black Sun bodyguard, used a similar pair of Tonfa-style energy swords. Fiber-cord linked lightsaber—A form of dual-blade lightsaber, the hilts of this weapon were joined by a fiber cord. More difficult to control than a double-bladed saber, the fiber cord joint of the weapon gave the wielder the benefit of striking from unexpected angles. Asajj Ventress's lightsabers were modified to accommodate a fiber cord link on occasion. [5] Lightsaber cane/staff—The Veknoid Jedi Master Zao carried a weathered wooden cane, upon which he attached a lightsaber emitter. Although blind, Zao could still utilize the weapon with frightening accuracy. The New Sith Order-era Sith Darth Nihl also used a lightsaber staff. Forked lightsaber—This form of twin-bladed lightsaber was essentially a regular crystal lightsaber with a second emitter coming out of the hilt at a 45-degree angle to the axis of the lightsaber. In addition to being the most unusual of lightsaber designs, and subsequently the most rare, the hilt was also slightly curved. One of the few known Jedi Knights to use this lightsaber style was Roblio Darté, who fought in the Clone Wars at the Battle of Parcellus Minor. Lightsaber colors http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Duel_on_Coruscant.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Duel_on_Coruscant.jpg Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, Mace Windu, and Kit Fisto illustrate the various colors used in Jedi lightsaber construction. The color of a lightsaber blade was defined by the focusing crystal used in its construction. The Jedi collected crystals of varying types and hues from natural deposits, whereas the Sith made use of fabricated synth-crystals designed to emanate shades of red. After the purges of the Old Republic's Jedi order, synth-crystals were also shaped and used by Jedi on occasion. Luke Skywalker's green blade and Jaina Solo's violet blade both sprang from synth-crystals. Prior to the final battle of Ruusan, ancient Jedi wielded blades of every color and hue. Some of the more common colors were orange, yellow, light blue, blue, green, violet, silver, and gold. Some ancient Jedi, such as Sylvar, even wielded blades of red hues, although the order typically avoided any colors that might associate them with the Sith. After the terrifying end of the Ruusan conflict, however, Jedi turned to more common Adegan crystals of blue or green coloration. Other colors did still exist, but were extremely rare. Mace Windu, for example, braved the terrors of Hurikane to find his violet crystal. After the Great Jedi Purge, Emperor Palpatine razed many of the known crystal sites, making it more difficult to find crystals of any hue. After the rise of the New Jedi Order, however, the discovery of long-forgotten resources and the use of synth-crystals brought a variety of colors back to the order's lightsabers. In the era of the Jedi Civil War, the color of a Jedi's blade was a traditional symbol for the path the Jedi chose in his duties within the order, although a Jedi was not required to use a color that corresponded with his or her Jedi class. A green blade was the sign of the Jedi Consulars, scholarly diplomats and negotiators. Blue was the color associated with Jedi Guardians, the physically vigorous defenders of the galaxy. The third color, yellow, was held for those among the Jedi Sentinels, Jedi who found their skills balanced between physical prowess and scholarly awareness of the Force. For the purposes of the lightsaber's strength, these crystals functioned identically; color was the only variation. Contrasting the natural hues of the Jedi sabers, the Sith manufactured synthetic crystals that beamed vibrant red. The engineered qualities of synth-crystals afforded them slightly greater power output and were more easily augmented, though they were more unstable, short-lived, and less maneuverable than their natural counterparts. Though it rarely happened, a Sith synthetic crystal lightsaber blade was capable of overloading a regular lightsaber in combat, making it short out, thus giving the Sith a small psychological edge over their opponents. The Imperial Knights all wielded identical silver lightsabers, while Lomi Plo reportedly used a white lightsaber against Luke Skywalker. It is unknown if these are the same hues. Known blade colors Due to the composition of individual natural crystals, color hues were known to vary. The following is a list of colors identified throughout the history of the lightsaber: Cutting power http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Quigondoor.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Quigondoor.jpg Qui-Gon Jinn cuts through a blast door. Other than emitting a colored light, a lightsaber blade was a massless form that neither radiated heat nor expended energy until it came into contact with something. The power of the energy blade was so great that it could cut through almost anything, though the speed through which it cut was dependent greatly on the density of the subject. Cleaving flesh, for instance, was a smooth and unobstructed action, while rending a hole in a blast door could take a while. One important note about lightsaber wounds is that they rarely bled profusely, even when a limb had been severed. The energy blade cauterized the wound as it passed, and thus even a severe wound did not tend to bleed heavily. When cutting through dense material, the immense electromagnetic field generated by the arc causes resistance rather than letting solid matter enter and interrupt the arc. This gives the blade a feeling of being solid when immersed in dense material. Rarely, some solid materials can actually pass through the electromagnetic field and short out the arc (see, "Resisting the lightsaber" below). Other Electromagnetic energy fields and coherent energy are also repelled by lightsabers' arcs. These include most force fields, blaster bolts, and other lightsaber blades. Resisting the lightsaber Aside from the blade of another lightsaber, there were rare materials found throughout the galaxy that could withstand a lightsaber blade, but with varying degrees of success: Cortosis, though a rare and expensive metal, became a common defense against lightsabers in the eras of the Sith Wars. One of the reasons that it was so expensive was the need to refine it. Pure, unrefined, freshly mined Cortosis ore was for unexplained reasons ionized, and anyone who touched it would be killed instantly. Near the end of the Clone Wars, The Separatist army employed Cortosis Battle Droids in an attack on the Jedi Temple. Shortly after Order 66 was given, the Jedi Shadday Potkin attacked Darth Vader with a Cortosis blade during a failed ambush attempt on Kessel. There were three known methods of forging cortosis armor and weapons, each with varying effects: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Cortosisduel.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Cortosisduel.jpg Shadday Potkin duels Darth Vader using a blade of cortosis weave. The first method was to make the armor or weapon with a cortosis weave, which utilized the ore's primary elements. When contacted by a lightsaber's blade, the cortosis fibers that were worked into the metal caused a surge that shorted out the energy blade. The lightsaber could be reactivated immediately, but it gave the opponent the momentary upper hand. It can be assumed that the natural ionic properties of the material allow the cortosis fibers to penetrate the electromagnetic field created by the lightsaber arc before being sublimed into plasma. The presence of this solid within the blade arc creates the short. The drawback to the weave was that its alloy construction was still susceptible to damage from the lightsaber attack. The most common (and inexpensive) method employed during the Jedi Civil War era was the use of a variant cortosis alloy that resisted the lightsaber blade itself, though it did not cause the lightsaber to deactivate as its more pure form did. This enabled troops to fight enemy Jedi or Sith blade to blade. The rarest type of cortosis came in the form of a refined metal with all the impure elements removed. Thus purified, there were no "weaker" metals for the lightsaber to damage, and unique conducting elements remained to short out the energy blade. This refined alloy, nicknamed a cortosis shield was most often employed as armor. Lightfoil were small and elegant energy swords based upon lightsaber design. They were popular among certain nobles of the Tapani Sector, especially those that called themselves "saber rakes". Lightfoils were weaker than authentic lightsabers due to the poor quality focusing crystals used in their manufacture and the relatively low level of craftsmanship compared to Jedi artisans. On the plus side, though, they apparently did not require any connection to the Force to create, and were fully usable by non-Force sensitives. Phrik, like cortosis, was a rare metal that could withstand the potency of a lightsaber blade, although unlike the aforementioned metal, Phrik did not possess the ability to cause the blade to short out. Phrik was most notably used in the construction of the electrostaffs wielded by General Grievous's MagnaGuards. Other notable uses of Phrik included elements of Palpatine's lightsaber and Dark Trooper armor. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Cortosisalloy.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Cortosisalloy.jpg A Jedi uses his lightsaber against a foe's cortosis alloy vibrosword. Armorweave was a cloth said to give some resistance to lightsabers, though the protection the reinforced material afforded was limited. Sith Alchemy was employed during the eras of the first Sith Empire to augment the properties of the applied metals so as to counter the seemingly unstoppable lightsaber. The Sith also made use of such elements as cortosis in the forging of their swords. After the original Sith Empire, the most notorious use of Sith alchemy was in the construction and reinforcement of Darth Vader's armor. Mandalorian iron: A metal used by the Mandalorian warriors. Yuuzhan Vong bio-engineered weaponry and armor, such as the amphistaff and Vonduun crab armor held a natural, limited resistance to the lightsaber; however, weaknesses were soon found in the armor and staff. Luke Skywalker's first engagement with this bio-technology ended favorably only after striking the Yuuzhan Vong spy's amphistaff repeatedly in the same spot, weakening and ultimately killing it. Force Weapon: Similarly, weapons that had been Imbued with the Force could be used to parry a lightsaber's blade without harm. Water: All lightsabers, unless specially made, would short out when they were (to some extent and period of time) submerged in water, due to rapid chain reactions and the instant overpowering of water on the blade. In rain, a lightsaber would steam up, but not short out. [6] Other counteracting materials existed in the galaxy, such as an unidentified super-conducting metal that was used for ship armor centuries before the Galactic Empire, as well as various energy shields, like Durge's. Some creatures, such as lava dragons, were possessed of natural armor that reflected the blade much as the blade reflected a blaster bolt. It is also probable that quantum-crystalline armor could not be cut by a lightsaber, as it was believed the only way to destroy the material was to send it into a black hole. Lightsaber combat Main article: Lightsaber combat "This weapon is your life." ―Obi-Wan Kenobi to Anakin Skywalker [src] Image:Jedi vs. Sith.jpg Darth Sidious using Form IV and Form VII against Grand Master Yoda's own Form IV mastery. The lightsaber was a very versatile weapon, owing to its unique lightness and omni-directional cutting ability. It could be wielded one-handed with ease, though Jedi were routinely trained in using the saber with both hands and either, so as to be prepared for all situations. Early in the weapon's history, when the Sith were numerous, the art of lightsaber dueling flourished. In later periods though, only rarely would Jedi face an adversary with a weapon capable of repelling a lightsaber. Defending themselves against blasters and other energy weapons was introduced early in their training. While a skilled Jedi could actually use his or her blade to reflect blaster bolts back to their source, non-energy based projectiles (slugs, bullets, etc.) would merely be dissolved by the blade. Blocking unusually dense slug material, however, ran the risk of not completely sublimating (changing solid instantly to gas) the slugs. Molten slug material deflected off the blade could splatter onto its wielder or surrounding objects. Although the blade was weightless, swinging, two handed slashes were the most common movement. This was because inertia was still needed to cut through solid objects. Solid objects were repelled by the blade arc until they were changed to gas or plasma. Therefore, inertia was required to counter act the initial repelling force. The stronger the swing, the faster and easier the blade would cut. If little force was applied to the swing, the repelling force of the blade arc would leave shallow cuts. This can be seen when Count Dooku tapped Obi-wan in the shoulder and leg, and when glancing blows by Luke Skywalker and Vader failed to cut fully through guard rails on the second Death Star. When two lightsaber blades came in contact with each other, the two repelling forces made the blade appear to be solid. Also, the field that caused the energy to arc back into the blade caused some gyroscopic effects. While technically weightless, the blade still had some resistance to changes in motion. The gyroscopic effects appeared to be centered at the apex of the arc, meaning that the longer the blade, the more difficult it was to control. The slight gyroscopic effects were easily controlled by a trained force user, but could become problematic for lay person. The best example of this is when the ewok Tarfang temporarily picked up Mara Jade Skywalker's lightsaber in a low gravity environment. When he swung it at a group of Killiks, he spun wildly out of control until Luke stopped him with the force. The Jedi were trained to use the Force as a conduit between the wielder and the weapon. Through this bond in the Force, the blade became an extension of their being; it moved with instinct as though it were a part of the body. The Jedi's attunement to the Force accounted for the almost super-Human agility and reflex illustrated in the use of the lightsaber. Since the lightsaber's invention, the Jedi have established varying forms of style in lightsaber combat which cater to the unique features of the weapon and the bond between it and its owner. Lightsaber rituals http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Concordance_of_Fealty.jpg http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Concordance_of_Fealty.jpg Concordance of Fealty between Eeth Koth and Mace Windu. Concordance of Fealty "Master Eeth Koth, I have something to return to you. It is a product of your own hands which you once entrusted to mine. In returning this lightsaber, I return your trust." ― Mace Windu[ The Jedi tradition of entrusting one's lightsaber to a fellow member of the order was called the Concordance of Fealty. This exchange represented a serious, even sacred bond. The exchange represented the establishment of a reciprocal, master-less learning relationship Category:Lightsabers